Chibi HalfVampire Malik
by mjt014
Summary: A family of a vampire and a human move in with the Maakas. Malik,the eldest son is a half-vampire who has trouble with his vampire abilities. Can Karin and Kenta help him? My first time so take it easy on the comments. I rated it T to be safe.NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer:I dont own Karin,just my OC family

_In Japan,a family of vampires lives in a large house on a hill. However,the eldest daughter,Karin had an unspeakable secret._

_She wasn't a blood sucker,but a blood maker,sort of an unvampire,but she's not the only unique one. A family of a _

_vampire and humans,who's friends with the vampire family,decided to move in to accompany them. Also,like the_

_eldest daughter,Karin,the eldest son,Malik,is special,because his father is a vampire and his mother is human,he's a hybrid,actually_

_to the point a half-vampire._

* * *

><p><strong>In the household of the MaakasMarkers,at night.**

"What,their coming now?" said Henry

"Yes and apparently the kids too." Carera said

"Oh,I can't wait to see Cortez aqain." Elda said,excited. She remembers the times when her son and Cortez used to have fun together.

"That old man is moving her?" Ren asked,imagining what it would be like with humans livng here.

"I wonder what Cortez and his family look like?" Anju said in her usual soft voice.

"I hope we'll be able to get along with them." Karin said.

Just then,the door opened and in walked a man with spiky,brushed-back hair,amber eyes,fangs,and brown skin. He's wearing glasses,

black dress shirt and pants,a white shirt under the unbuttoned dress shirt,and dress shoes.

"Hello everyone" the man said happily.

"Ah Cortez,it's great to see you again." Henry said to the man named Cortez.

After he walked in a human woman walked in next. She had brown skin like her husband,Cortez,brown eyes,and curly,black hair that

reaches to her next. She wears a short-sleeve,blue dress and black heels.

"Hi,it's nice to meet everyone." the woman said,"Come in kids" then the children walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:I dont own Karin,just my OC family. Heres my next chapter enjoy!**

The first of the children to walk in was the youngest. She is a 10-year old girl who has brown skin,like

her mother and father,brown eyes,and black curly hair that reaches to her neck. She wears a

black dress ,a white,long-sleeve shirt under it,and black heels. The next one was the

middle child to come in. He is a 13 year-old boy with a light shade of brown skin,brown eyes,and short,

black,curly hair. He wears a white,long-sleeve shirt with a black vest over it,black dress pants,and dress

shoes.

"Everyone,this is my wife,Monique" Cortez gestured to the woman,who is his wife"My daughter,Makayla"

he then gestured to the girl"My youngest son,Marques" he gestured to the light skinned boy next"And

Finally,my eldest son,Malik" Cortez gestured to the last spot where his eldest son should be,but he was

not there.

"Where's the kid, is he scared?" Ren rhetorically asked.

"Now Ren,I'm sure he's just shy." Henry said.

"Come on Malik,there's nothing to be afraid of." Cortez said,trying to encourage his son,which worked. In

walked the eldest son of Cortez and Monique. He's 15 years old,has brown skin,and black hair that spikes

down to his neck,and beautiful,light brown eyes. He wears a white,long-sleeve dress shirt, black dress pants,

dress shoes,and finally,glasses for his eyes.

Henry got up from his chair and walked up to greet the kids"Hello children,my name is Henry this is Carrera," he

gestured to the woman in the red dress,"Ren,my son," he then gestured to the young with cyan blue hair and

pretty amber eyes,"And my daughters,Karin and Anju." he finally gestured to the girl with purple hair and cute

brown eyes and the girl with silver,long hair and cute amber eyes,like her brother's.

"Hey,don't forget me" the voice came from a doll with a darker shade of cyan and a hatchet Anju was holding.

"Cool,a talking doll" Marques said. He walked up until he was standing in front of Anju.

"How does it do that." He asked,"Boogie just talks when he wants." Anju said,refering to the doll.

Makayla walked up to Ren,"Hi Ren, it's nice to meet you,I'm Makayla." She said in a happy tone.

"Heh,whatever" He smirked. While Malik's brother and sister getting along well,he was still hesitant to walk up to

the purple haired girl,Karin. Instead,she decides to walk up to him. When she stopped in front of him he was nervous

to say anything.

"Hello,I'm Karin" She said to break the silence.

"Uh,it's very nice to meet you." He said nervously,"I-I'm Malik". He always had trouble talking to girls.

"Excuse me Karin,do you mind helping Malik unpack his things while we do the same?" Cortez asked

"Not a all,I'd be glad to." She accepted,Malik was still a little bit nervous about it.

"Come on,follow me" Karin said. Both Karin and Malik went upstairs to the boy's new room. As they were walking

Malik decided to break the silence.

"I-I start school on Monday" He said,Karin was very excited about this.

"Really,that's great,I can show you around and introduce you to my friends." She said

"Yeah,that would be nice." Malik said then thought of something,"Hey" he got Karin's attention.

"Yes?" She said.

"Are there other people in your family?" Karin realized one person she forgot to introduce after what Malik said.

"Oh,I forgot to introduce you to Grandma." She said,Malik was wondering where she was. After the conversion

they had they were at Malik's new room. It was across from Karin's room and had enough space for all of his belongings.

"Well,here we are" She said,as Malik was turning the knob of the door he could her someone's voice on the other side

of his new room. When he open he door,in front of him stood another girl with a striking resemblance to Karin,except for

her hair and eyes.

"Hey there,you must be Cortez's son." The girl said.

"Grandma,were hiding his room the whole time." Karin said,Malik was shocked to know that this girl,or woman,was her grandmother.

"W-Wait,your Karin's grandmother" He said.

"Of course,vampires happen to stay young for a long time honey." She said,"By the way,my name is Elda."

"It's great to meet you." Malik said bowing and being polite.

"My,such a gentleman,I'll leave you kids alone for a while." Elda said and went downstairs.

"Your grandmother is very unpredictable." He said

"I know,when I first met her she decided to go to my school." Karin said,remembering the day her grandmother dressed up to look

like a student to suck the blood out of her classmates.

"Wow,I can't believe she did that." Malik said agreeing with her.

"Yeah,but lets talk about that later and unpack your stuff." Karin said.

After they unpack Malik's bags they started to set up his room. Karin found many writing utensils and drawing paper and was quite curious.

"You like to draw?" She asked,Malik turned around,shcoked that she found his draw tools.

"Uh,y-yes" He stuttered,embarrassed.

"Why so embarrassed, your drawings are amazing." Karin commented,examining his pictures. What she saw amazed her,the detail of the

drawings wowed her with is great texture.

"I never seen anyone draw this good,it really is." Karin said happily,Malik draws as good as she cooks.

"Really,thank you,that means alot." He said,happy that she liked his drawings."Hey why don't we finish unpacking my stuff ok."

"Sure and Malik..." Karin said as Malik turned around to look at her,"I'm glad you and your family are living here." Malik was stunned by this

and started to blush which Karin giggled at.

" Come on,let's finish setting up your room." She said.

After they were done setting Malik's room they took a second look at it. Malik's room had a blue bed and walls,a drawer and closet to hold his clothes

and tools,a stand for his game systems,a window,and a light. Since it was Friday,Malik ddn't have to worry to much about school right now,

he's just happy to meet new faces.

"Hey Karin,what's the neighborhood like?" He said,Karin turned and smiled.

"Trust me,your going to love it." She said,then they went down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:I don't own Karin,just my OC family. Here's my next chapter enjoy!**

Karin and Malik walked down the stairs and to the living room,the place to discuss

things about Karin,but for now,everyone are just getting to know eachother. Cortez

spotted his son and his friend's daughter,he looked like he was going to explain

something.

"Aw,there you two are" Cortez said,patting a seat for his son"Come sit,we were

just getting ready to explain about you,Malik."

Malik tensed,he was very nervous,knowing what his father was talking about. His

mother got up and helped Malik over to his seat along with Karin. After they got

seated,Cortez began to speak.

"What I'm about to tell you will suprise you." He said,taking a deep breath before

explaining"As you already know my wife and kids are human,but.." Cortez looked

at his wife to be allowed to continue. She nodded"But my son is special."

Henry and Carrera stared at Cortez then at Malik which made him nervous.

"What do you mean" Henry asked,wanting to know why his friend's son is "special".

"My son.." Cortez took a breath before continuing"Is a half vampire."

The Makaa famliy was surprised just like Cortez had said,even Anju.

"A half vampire?" Henry said questioned.

"Yes,he has all the strengths of a vampire,but none of their weaknesses." Cortez said

in a wise tone.

"I knew something like this was going to happen when you married her" Carrera said,

referring to Cortez's wife.

"So when did he awaken?" Ren asked.

"When he was fourteen" Cortez said. "When he was fifteen we decided to move here

to help him with his vampire powers when they got out of hand." It was true,over the

previous year Malik's vampire abilities was becoming trouble. It only happens at night,

because vampires are creatures of the night. During that time,Malik's feels the incstinct

to bite someone. At first it starts off as abnormally large heart beats,but over time

the thirst becomes unbearable,so unbearable infact that he has to bite somone

to make it stop.

Malik recalled the many times he bit someone,which made him nervous. Karin

still couldn't believe that Malik is a half vampire.

_"We're so different yet so alike"_ Karin thought,thinking how more similar they

are.

"So,what do appose we do about the boy?" Carrera asked,wondering how

to help keep his powers under control until he can do it himself.

"I have an idea" Everyone looked a Marques."Why don't one of you teach

my bro how to use his powers." That was an good idea,someone could help

teach Malik about the vampires and how they do things at night.

Anju got up and said"I'll help him"

"Are you sure Anju" Henry said,a little unsure that his youngest daughter can

teach a fifteen year old boy.

"Yes I'm sure,I want to help him so he doesn't feel hurt anymore" Henry looked

at Anju,touched at her wanting to help this boy.

"I want to help him too" Karin said,standing up.

"You don't know the first thing about vampires" Ren said,Malik then stood as well.

"I want to be taught by Karin and Anju." He said.

"Are you sure,son" Cortez said.

"Yes,I'm sure,besides I won't be alone in school." Malik said,smiling at Karin. They

both happen to be in the same class.

"And Anju can teach alot of stuff I can do." He right,Anju is excellent at using her abilities.

She can teach to do things that would amaze him.

"Then it's settled,Malik will be under the teachings of Karin and Anju." Henry said,finally.

After everyone was finish with the discussion on who will be helping Malik with his

vampire powers,Malik went in the kitchen. He happen to find Karin in there cooking dinner.

She noticed Malik walk in.

"Oh hey Malik" She said.

"Hi,wow the food smells great." Malik said,getting a wif of the dinner.

"Thank you,since there more people here I get to cook for your mother,brother,sister,and

you."

"That's really nice of you" Karin then let out a smile,Malik can be so kind sometimes.

At the large table in the Dining Room Karin,Monique,Makala,Marques,and Malik were eating

dinner,since the rest of the family are vampires excluding Malik. Malik stuck a piece of the

food in his mouth and had a shocked expression on his face.

After swallowing he exclaimed"This food is amazing Karin!" Karin was so happy,seeing someone

other than Kenta was trying here food she couldn't believe,but did.

"He's right,your an awesome cook." Marques said

"The food is very yummy." Makayla said in a child-like tone,for a minute there she reminded her of

Anju.

"The food is delicious Karin,you really are talented at cooking." Monique said,giving her complements to

the chef.

"Thank you all,I'm glad everyone liked my cooking." Karin said

"BY the way,Karin" Karin turned to Monique to hear what she has to say.

"Yes Miss "

"Please,call me Monique" Karin felt great talking to Malik's mother so friendly.

"Ok"

"I'm pretty good at cooking myself,if you want someone to cook with you just call me." Monique said.

Karin then took a chance to smile I would be glad to.

Dinner went by very quick as Malik walked up to his room,but was stop by Karin.

"Malik" She said,making Malik turn around from the steps.

"Oh hi Karin,I didn't see you there,is there something you wanted me for?" Malik asked politely.

Karin looked down at her shoes then back up at Malik,"I didn't know you were a half vampire."

Malik,suddenly, remembered all the times his abilities caused trouble for him with a sad expression on his

face. Karin seemed to notice this and quickly apologize.

"Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just wondering how cool it must be." At hearing

that,Malik suddenly had a smile on his face to Karin's relief.

"No it's my fault,I shouldn't be sad in the first place." Malik apologizing as well. Karin walked up close to Malik

which made him blush. Malik tried to hide,but Karin seemed to notice and let out a slight giggle.

"Does that happen alot?" She asked.

"Pretty much" Malik answered,embarrassed.

"Come on" Karin said as she pulled Malik down the stairs,questioned.

"Wait,where are we going?" He asked

"To see Kenta"

"Who's Kenta"

"My boyfriend" Malik then looked baffled as they exited the house.

"So,where does he live" Karin then pointed to the apartment right below the house they lived at.

"There" She said,walking on ahead. Malik then followed.

_"I wonder what he looks like"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:I don't own Karin,just my OC family. Here's my next chapter enjoy!**

Karin and Malik made it to the apartment after a long walk and knocked on the door,

as it slid open, it revealed a young woman with black hair and black eyes. She

was wearing a light purple shirt with a black skirt and heels.

"Oh hello Karin, it's so nice to see you again." the woman said before noticing the boy

behind Karin,"Oh my who's this handsome young man." Malik seemed flattered at the

compliment as he was blushing.

"Um, my name is Malik Roberts, Miss." He said, formally.

"Miss Usui, I came to introduce Malik to Kenta. He and his family moved in with mine."Karin

explained.

"Oh my, two families living together, is your house big enough?" the woman, Miss Usui, asked.

"Of course" Karin answered.

"Is Kenta inside?" She asked

"Oh sure, Kenta Karin's here"

"I'm coming" a voice said, probably Kenta who Malik has heard so much about. From behind

Miss Usui stepped a boy taller than her with short, spikey, blond hair and eyes which most

people would think were scary,but to Malik they look cool to him. He wore the boy version of

the school uniform Karin was wearing.

"Oh hi Karin, nice to see you." Kenta said, then notice the boy with glasses beside her." Uh Karin,

Who's the boy next to you." He said, confused.

"This is Malik Roberts, he and his family are moving in with me." At what Karin said gave him a shocked

look on his face.

"W-wait" Kenta stuttered,"You mean another family is living in your house?" he was at a lost of words.

"Yes, I have a lot to explain about why they're here." Karin said.

"Ok uh Mom, can you give us a minute." Kenta asked his mother,who quickly obliged.

"Sure Kenta, I'll just be standing out here." All three of the kids walked in and Kenta's mom slide the door

close.

After getting seated at the table, Karin explained about why Malik's family moved in and about him being

a half vampire. Kenta was at a lost of words once again. Knowing that Malik is a half vampire, his father,

a full vampire, and his mother brother, and sister are human. The more he was told about it the more

he was beginning to think that Malik is as special as Karin is in her family, but what really got Kenta's attention

was that Malik can't control his vampire abilities yet and that Karin and Anju are put in charge of helping

him get control. At this piece of information, Kenta felt the boy's sadness. Being a slave to the hunger of

blood, knowing no way to control it, Kenta feels himself wanting to help this boy. Then suddenly, Karin's blood

starts to increase, showing it as a blush on her face. Kenta remembered her affinity for unhappiness and

decided to brush it off for her sake.

"Man,that's some story,but if your a half vampire,then you can walk in sunlight like Karin." Kenta said.

"Yeah,I have all the stengths of a vampire,but none of their weaknesses. So..." Malik then paused, afraid

of what Kenta thinks about him now,"What do you think of me after knowing I'm half human,half vampire?"

Malik was very nervous, worried that Kenta will think of him as a monster.

"It doesn't matter what you are, your a nice guy and I can tell, besides Karin knows your a half vampire and she

still likes you." Kenta said.

"That's right, You'll always be our family." Karin said, he was shocked that they didn't think of him as a monster at all.

Malik tried to fight back tears but failed.

"Oh don't cry Malik." Malik then looked up with a smile of pure happiness that gave both Karin and Kenta a warm

feeling.

"I'm crying,because I"m happy that you guys accepted me for who I am and I'm happy that I have meet both of you." He said.

Karin then gave Malik a big hug. Malik also gave Karin a hug,crying into her chest. Kenta joined in and soon it was a group hug.

"There,there,let it all out." Karin cooed,stroking his head like a mother would with her child.

"Tell ya what"

"Huh?" Malik asked between sobs.

"You can consider me as your big sister." Kenta smiled, knowing now Malik has someone to look up to was great.

All three of them let go of each other for Malik to wipe his tears away with his sleeve and show another warm felt smile.

"OK, thanks a lot you guys." Malik said,happily.

"No problem, it's great meet you, Malik." Kenta said.

"You too Kenta" Karin then looked at the clock and said,"We should probably get back home."

"Ok, see you later, Kenta." Malik said.

"You too, Malik, see you both tomorrow." Kenta replied.

"Bye Kenta" Karin said, then her and Malik walked out the door waving goodbye to Kenta's mother who, fortunately, heard nothing about

their conversation.

After they made it to their house, Karin opened the door only to see Elda run pass her and hug Malik.

"Hello again, boy" She said, Malik then started to blush.

"Grandma, please let go of him, he's not comfortable with you hugging him like that." Karin said,worried for her new little brother.

"Oh alright" Elda said, pouting and letting go of Malik.

All three of them went inside. Karin then explained about talking to Kenta about Malik being a half vampire and her

accepting him as her little brother. If Malik was her brother now,then Marques and Makayla are her brother and sister, the same

goes for Ren and Anju. Cortez was of course happy that Malik has someone to look up to, he never had many friends or kids to talk

to. Henry and Carrera were proud of there daughter protecting Malik. Karin, Malik, Monique, Marques, and Makayla went upstairs to get

ready for bed. Karin open the door to her room, but before closing it Karin turned around and said "Malik" making him turn around for

her to say "Goodnight". Malik then responded by saying"Goodnight..sister" that suddenly surprised Karin,but soon left a smile on her

face. Malik then open the door to his room and laying on his bed,closing his eyes and Karin did the same.

His last thought for tonight before sleeping,_"I love my family"_.


End file.
